No Tender Love
by 99rain99
Summary: Misaki has been working like crazy at Marukawa Shoten and hasn't really had any time to spend with his rabbit man. After a long month, they finally have the whole weekend to spend together. Misaki's frustrated; why hasn't Usagi-san touched him properly for weeks! The poor guy doesn't yet know that his bunny has once again planned something pretty nasty for the both of them. YAOI!
1. Frustration

**Warnings: Yaoi(Boyxboy) and probably some light swearing but thaaat's it.**

**Rain: Hello everyone! This is my new fic(three-shot) about Junjou Romantica, my favorite pairing^^ I just love writing about them! So, this will really be a three-chapter thing, so not long. It's filled with smut but I also wanted to write about them, their feelings and so on...**

anyway, I hope you can enjoy!  


* * *

_**No Tender Love**_

_''I wanted to give him my all...Surprisingly I ended up having all of __**him**_ _and __**his wrecks**__.''_

**1**_**: Frustration**_

I used to think that the world was really cruel and terrifying place...I no more think such thoughts. For me, the world is such a funny place filled with wonders.  
…Yeah, I am still half-asleep as you can tell. I don't wanna open my eyes, and it's so warm anyway! I still feel a weight landing right next to me, someone's body temperature beside me, someone calling me by my name, touching me so gently.

_**''Wake up now, my dear honey.''**_

I smile inside my sleep. Oh, how sweet his voice sounds, how enticing scent he gives, and damn, how good his touch feels. I hope... this dream would last forever.

''Open your eyes now or I'll promise to devour you, _Mi-sa-ki.''_

_Wait a moment...THIS AINT NO SLEEP HERE! THIS IS REALITY!_

I hastily open my eyes, ready to escape but it's already too late. I am caught, cornered by a big rabbit man right in front of me, blocking my way out. I gasp silently as my eyes meet his lavender ones, filled with burning desire. His glare goes through me like the sharpest needle, pierced my heart and opens me up to him.

Then he grins at me and moves even closer, basically trapping me on the bed.

''Misakii...'' He purrs my name so sweetly, approaching me slowly.

He was like an animal, ready to devour me on the spot. His eyes were burning as he eyed me, his body blocking my escape, his wild feelings trapping me sweetly… and I had nowhere to run.  
He trapped me to the bed, made me unable to move an inch farther. It was actually pretty exciting yet a bit terrifying feeling. He would chant my name like some lucky charm endlessly while he'd thrust himself into me. He would _bury _himself into me.

''N-no…''

The beast snickered in front of me, before attacking its prey with such hunger.

And _that _was not certainly the last whimper I made that morning.

Later on I whimpered even more…More like groaned, since my hips are killing me totally! After the breakfast the great Lord Usami particularly _fled _from the breakfast table and shut himself in his office, probably to write something nasty about me in his BL novels. That dickhead…

_''It's not like I hate him making love to me… but sometimes, just damn sometimes, he could think more about my feelings before he bounces!''_

He is definitely a beast. He is not gentle or violent, he is blankly both. His hands are freezing cold but his body is always so hot. It's all making me melt and I just can't refuse him. I just… hate admitting that I _want _him too, as much as he wants me. It's just too embarrassing.

I sigh out loud.

Yes. It is still hard for me to express my love to him. Especially when I know he needs it. He needs to know I still love him even after taking me with such a brutal desire. He needs to know I'll forgive him if he's being spoiled or selfish. He needs _me. _And I need him.

I stop for a moment when I realize what I'm thinking while I'm washing the plates.

''_Nooo! This is just what he wants! To make me all fuzzy and confused to lure me to say 'I love you' to him! This is just his freaking plan to make me a__dmit my desires!''_

Well, I am pathetic as you can tell but it's definitely not easy to be selfish, even a little bit. I don't want to be a burden to him after all. I look down to the unwashed plates and hold in another sigh. Being a burden is the last thing I want to be and I want Usagi-san to understand that.

Today is Friday, weekend, and I can finally relax after a rough week. After the finishing to wash the dishes I decide for once just sit down on the sofa and watch TV. This is certainly something I do not do often but now I simply feel like just resting. I know I cannot escape him…not that I _entirely _want to, but since we're both home for two days straight which is extremely rare in our case, there's _no way _he'll let me be.

I sigh again, this time rubbing my hand against my tired eyes.

''_Well, yeah…we both have been working like crazies through this whole month…I don't even remember when we last time had this much time together. He'll just finish his work, then come to me and then we can finally fu-…''_

I stop. Immediately.

**Wait? What?**

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO, NO! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!''

I hit my head to the pillow again and again. As you can tell, I am a _bit _frustrated. We, actually, haven't had enough time for a proper fucking, _at all! _This morning he finally approached me, but he only made me c-come with his mouth.

''…Even though I feel like bursting with my need of Misaki…It'll just have to wait till night. Be a good boy and wait for me until I have finished my work. Then I'll be really nice to you, _Misaki._''

…Yeah, that was what the bastard whispered right into my ear just when I thought that he'd pounce me.

…I don't wanna admit it but I _am _sulking. I mean, he hasn't touched me properly for weeks! I…  
I stop my dirty imagination for a while, looking angrily at the ceiling above.

_'__'I am sexually frustrated. There. You happy now?'' _I speak to myself, immediately blushing like hell after admitting it. Oh my God, I really suck.

Since I have been drowning myself into the work, I haven't even had time to think about _him _that much. Usagi-san started a new project for his new novel and hadn't really come out of his office after that. I clench my hands while I hold the pillow against my chest. My uneasiness is probably easy to read from my face.

I _am _lonely.

He has also been working so much lately we haven't even talked. I mean, how is this possible? The great lord has made himself very clear since the time we started dating: he _ain't _gonna let go of me. He loves me, and I love him…so why don't we have time for each other anymore?

''_But…he promised to spend time with me this weekend…He'll probably explain everything…''_

I don't again want to admit it…But of course I am a bit confused, even scared. What if he'll finally let go? What if he has gotten sick of me? …No. That can't be it.

''_But what if he has? What will you do?'' _A nasty voice calls me through my thoughts.  
I cannot live without him, that's sure.

The TV and the clock's ticking are the only sounds in the huge house as I let my eyes wander through it. I have gotten so used to living here already. I have gotten used to be with _him. _I should just be a bit braver…Maybe then, he'll never let go of me.

…My thoughts, as you see, are a bit depressed but that's only because I love him so much. I don't want him to let go of me or get sick of me. I want him to love me as much as I love him. I am pathetic but I feel like crying. I bury my head to the pillow and sniff.

''_I am so lonely.''_

''Misaki. Why are you crying?''

I swear my heart just stopped now. I cannot me, I am too confused, embarrassed. I feel as he sits beside me, his cold hand stroking my head.

''What's wrong?'' His voice is like the softest honey. It's filled with emotion, and my heart jumps up to my throat.

''U-usagi-san…'' My voice shatters as I utter his name.

''Misaki…'' He says my name so gently when he lifts me up and pulls me against his firm chest. I still have my face buried into the pink coach pillow. I cannot possibly face him like this. Why am I so emotional? I just went and cried because he has been working his ass off? I am an idiot.

''I-it's nothing, Usagi-san. I just…''

''There's no way it's nothing, Misaki. You are definitely crying…'' He says this, a slightly annoyed by me. He hates it when I don't lean onto him when I'm troubled. He says it makes him feel useless if he cannot even shoulder the one he loves.

…_**Huh?**_

I suddenly realize…how much he really loves me. I am really crying for nothing. He definitely, undoubting, adores me. My shoulders stop shaking and I relax in his lap but I still, stubbornly, won't show my face to him. I am probably flushed red. I am too embarrassed to utter a word.

He realized the change in my mood immediately. _He knows me so well._

''Misaki, show me your face.'' His voice had changed again. It's still gentle but now it has a playful peak in it.

''N-no! Don't!'' I squeak when he suddenly rips the pillow off my grip and throws it far away while he stares at my face, eyes dangerously glimmering with _lust._

_Oh no._

The beast eyes my face, my reflection in his eyes showing my embarrassed expression, dried tear lines still visible in my cheeks, my eyes slightly red from crying. I gulp but cannot move _an inch._

The beast grins, showing his sharp teeth as he licks his rosy lips.

''_Misaki…Let me taste everything of you, completely. Till the sunrise I'll plunge myself into your flesh until you cannot take it anymore. I'll make you drown into me.''_

_I am a goner._

The beast howls until it attacks the flesh it desires and I drown.

**To be continued****…**

* * *

**Rain: waah, Misaki! Why do you always have to sound so depressed!? I didn't mean to make it depressing but I needed a cute excuse for Usagi-san to pounce him^^ So, the real lemon will start in the next chapter which will be a lot more interesting and longer. Hope you could review and tell me you thoughts!**

**THANKS FOR READING!  
**


	2. Playing with Fire

**Warnings: Yaoi(boyxboy) AND THAT'S IT!**

**Rain: Yey, the part two is here! Sorry for the wait but I hope you can enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I tried to capture Misaki's confusion and frustration as well as I could. I love them^^**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**2: Playing with Fire**

The feeling of being penetrated hits my senses. It burns, it hurts but at the same time it feels so good I feel like dying already. I can only scream, beg for him to stop it, but it's utterly, completely useless. The beast won't let go of me, not until he has filled my insides with his scent, make me moan and groan through fully and made me come countless times.  
He won't let go, not until I really die.

Or that's what I expected. After Usagi-san carried me back to our room, the dude fell asleep! I mean… the heck?! And here I am now, crushed in his iron grip while the great lord sleeps soundly.  
I think we all know well enough that after the big bunny pounces, there's no end of it at all.

''…_What the hell is going on? Why isn't he..? Why aren't we..?''_

Yeah. You might say that the previous frustration was a child's play compared to this feeling.  
I lay beside him, on my right side (which is starting to get numb actually); staring Usagi-san's sleeping face and wondering how the hell I ended up in this situation.

**''**_**Misaki…Let me taste everything of you, completely. Till the sunrise I'll plunge myself into your flesh until you cannot take it anymore. I'll make you drown into me.'' **_

I shiver as I remember his words. They were so intense, true, like it was the most natural thing he'd say. That's why I am a bit embarrassed. I mean, I cried for God's sake! He saw me and for a moment I really thought I was a goner. Usually when Usagi-san wants something, he will surely take it without any doubts.

''_So why is he sleeping so peacefully, not taking me and all?!'' _

I grimace by the nasty thought that comes to my mind. I am seriously damned right now. I glance at the man beside me, swallow and blush like hell. It has been way too long since those lips have kissed mine. It has been so many days I can barely count them with my fingers since I have felt Usagi in me. I tremble by the sweet memory.

For a moment, I can just fight with myself, fight my urges. And it's just all because I am so damn pathetic, not being able to show my feelings and all.

Suddenly Usagi-san lets out a small murmur and turns to lie on his back, his silver flocks falling out of his gorgeous face.

''_.__..Mmm…Misaki.''_

I cannot believe this! He's…even in his dream he's seeing me, _only_ me. He's sweetly calling my name while dreams of me. I blush fiercely when Usagi-san's expression turns somewhat satisfied, like he has just had sex with me…For a moment, I find myself thinking how adorable my lover is.

Suddenly, I feel my resistance grumbling into pieces right before my very eyes.

''_Shit...''_

I really can't take this any longer…I mean I am a _man _too!

Slowly, I start struggling my way out of his grip and even though it's not that easy, I surprise myself when I successfully manage to slip out of his embrace. I sit beside his warm body, on the edge of the huge bed. Usagi-san's room is filled with toys as always but his bed is cleaned from the various teddy bears he owns. This seems a bit fishy but this time I let it slip. I…am really on the edge of bursting.

I lean myself down before my eyes stare right into his closed ones. I hesitate, swallow quietly, but I decide to carry on my plan. I kiss him.

There you have it people, I have done it. I kissed him. I kissed Usagi-san. Of course I jump right back, waiting to him to wake up, waiting him to get up and devour me on the spot.

''_Huh…?__''_

I look back down and there he lays, still snoring like a baby. I feel myself blushing like idiot, feeling the urge to yell out at him. Years of waiting, and I finally managed to kiss him first! And Usagi-san's not even waking up. What the hell!?

But…

I sigh before touching my lips with my fingers.

''_His lips…were so smooth.''_

It's really different. I mean, when you kiss a person, you get to _taste _him. This is the first time I have kissed _him _properly and tasted his lips. They're not sweet or sour, but unexpectedly smooth, like snow. I look at him. His silver hair is all messy and tangled. His mouth is open and he's snoring quietly… Usagi-san has a horrible sleeping posture…but to me, he looks appealing even now when he's showing his vulnerable side. I realize that I really, _really, _want to touch him even though I feel like screaming.

I gulp while looking at his face. He looks…_irresistible. _

_**I want more.**_

Just when I'm about to kiss him again, the doorbell rings twice, bringing me back to my senses. I startle like I've been shot by Taser.

_''__Great…Just when I was about to…'' _I blush fiercely when I think what I was about to do_. __''Damn, __now I feel like burying myself into the ground…''_

I jump up and hurry to answer the door.

When I leave the dark room, little I know when a certain someone suddenly opens his blazing eyes, sighs and lets out a small curse_**. ''So damn close…''**_

At the door my heart is still beating like crazy. I have to breathe low and steadily to try to calm myself down when I answer the door call.

''Usami residence, how can I help you?''

There's a delivery man behind the door, holding a huge brown box.  
_''Maybe Usagi-san has ordered some research material?'' _I think while opening the door, singing my name, thanking and sending the man off.

But I have to say, the suspicious looking box is so heavy I can barely hold it in my arms. When I shake the box, I can easily hear when the objects inside it move against each other. I don't probably need to tell you, but I have always been a bit too curious so of course I am hit by the desire to open the mysterious box.

''_There are…lots of stuff inside.'' _What on earth has Usagi-san ordered? Usually the things he buys are children toys, like teddies and such…but these are different. I shiver. Somehow this suspicion I have turns even nastier while my mind starts wandering off to the sides that are not certainly innocent.

''_Stupid mind, stupid mind..!'' _To calm myself down, I sit on the coach, the big box still in my hands. What am I doing? I am feeling like I'm holding something pretty dirty in my hands or like I'm about to secretly peek into his diary.

_''But…what if...just __**if**__…this is what I'm thinking about…?''_

As this thought enters my mind, I cannot help it. I want to know what's inside. I am blushing like hell while I start ripping off the tape, my heart pounding a mile in hour…

''Misaki, what are you doing?''

A sneering voice halts my heart, complete. As quick as I can I shove the box behind my back as I turn my face to face the beast. The beast looks at me, like he's observing me, imagining how to devour me. He has crossed his arms over his chest and he smirks.

_Usagi-san…_

''M-me? Nothing in particular… I'm just sitting here and-''

''_**Misaki. I asked you; what are you doing?'' **_His voice cuts through the air like the sharpest knife. Suddenly he's in front of me, looking down at me. Usagi-san can actually look pretty scary when he acts all mighty like now but I am everything that scared. _I am excited._

I can barely hold my voice while I mutter: ''I said, there's nothing…''

''I cannot believe that, Misaki…You're shaking.'' He says this as he kneels down and takes a hold of my trembling, sweaty hand.

Even though he's smirking, his lavender eyes are shining dangerously. I know Usagi-san likes it when I am stubborn but this time he's just trying to tease me to the point where I can be nothing but honest.

''Look at me.'' He says when I refuse to meet his eyes. When I shake my head, he forcibly takes a hold of my chin and lifts it up.

''U-usagi-san…let go…'' I whimper but it only makes me sound pathetic. I cannot refuse him, absolutely. He jerks my face back when I try to avoid his touch.

''No…Don't'' He starts slowly caressing my cheek, my throat, my collarbone while his eyes pierce a hole through me. He chuckles softly as I shudder under his touch.

''But Misaki, how can I stop when you're obviously hiding something from me? It's not fair to lie to your _lover_.'' He emphasizes the word 'lover' teasingly while he breathes into my ear.

_This is not fair to me either, idiot!_

''Nghh…Usagi-san, really, don't!'' I almost moan when he starts rubbing my already-hardening nipples through my clothing. He's humming into my ear while squeezing them and pulling them annoyingly lightly! It makes this even more unbearable when I can't get the pleasure my body wants.

When I stubbornly bite my teeth together and turn my head away, he laughs again.

''Seriously…you're adorable when you're like this but…'' He says this, voice ringing with amusement.

Suddenly, quicker than you can blink, he caught both my hands and presses himself against me, forcing my body against him and his a-arousal…Oh my god…

''_I'd really like to see more of your cute, honest side, Misaki.'' _He says this while he pins me to him.

I swallow soundly, my breath stuck in my throat. Of course he knows what I'm hiding. He's chuckling evilly, making me blush even more as I realize this fact.

''Y-you knew!'' I squeak. He laughs again and holds me close.

''Of course I knew! But really, Misaki, you are so hilarious and cute when you try to hide something from me.''

It's really embarrassing! I really can't hide anything from Usagi-san…He knows me so damn well. I feel like running away but there's no way he'd let me go that easily.

He takes a better hold of me when he abruptly lifts me up and sits down on the coach, placing me in his huge lap. Still smiling like a maniac, he pulls the slightly damaged box under the coach pillow and places it right next to us. I don't wanna look at him or it; I know what he's thinking. It's really mortifyingly embarrassing…

''Misaki, did you want to know so badly what's inside this box?'' He purrs into my ear while he slowly caresses my back. Again I refuse to answer him, but I let out a loud shriek when he pinches my right nipple, _hard._

''Y-yes! I wanted to know what's inside!'' I hurry to answer even though I am aching more of his touch, more of _him. _

Usagi-san grins triumphantly, like he has just made me confess something nasty.

''Well, considering how _adorably _curious you are, I would've been rather surprised if you hadn't at least peeked inside, but…''

He suddenly squeezed my ass, tangling between his long thighs. _God, how hard he is now…_

''If you only had asked me to show you, I didn't need to punish you this way.''

''What are you-AH!'' I cannot help it. It has been ages since he has touched me so intensively.

He attacks my neck and sucks on with such a hunger, leaving red bite-and sucking marks all over my tender skin. First I try to push him away but when he starts nibbling on my ear-which is seriously my weak point-I cannot help but moan loudly, melting in his touches.

''Nh! Annn…Usagi-san!'' He smirks against the skin of my neck as he taps it with his nose, like he's sniffing me.

''Alright, you have waited patiently enough…'' He says this softly as he embraces me, holding my aroused body against him like he wants to know if I am as excited as he is.

I am already drawn into him, panting and blushing like a goddamn virgin. This is pathetic, embarrassing, annoying…but I can't help but intertwine my own hands around his neck as well as I answer to his sweet, warm embrace. I can nearly _feel_ as his heated-up feelings enter my body, swallowing both my body and mind. I notice, just how much he cares about me, how much he loves me. I feel all dizzy and _happy _right now.

_**I cannot help but to love him so, so much.**_

''Usagi-san…I love you.'' I mutter this along with his name, as lovingly as I can, actually consciously seducing him. I just feel right to say it to him, like those words fit perfectly to describe my feelings for him.

I can feel as a shiver runs down his body as I do this and I can feel the heat down there going up.

_Now, he'll pounce me. Now he will fuck the breath out of me for sure and love me sweetly again and again…_

Just as I am getting these hopeful thoughts, he bursts out laughing.

T-the heck!? His whole body is trembling because he's laughing so much. There are tears in Usagi-san's eyes. I have ever seen him laugh so much so for a moment I am frozen by shock. Well, just for a moment before the realization hits me.

''You…Usagi-san, you planned this all along, didn't you?!''

My scream is horrified, stunned by my own stupidity. He's still softly chuckling as my anger makes my face all red from both fury and embarrassment.  
This is unbelievable! I…He lured me to confess my feelings! He made me confused, aroused and cornered me till I couldn't take it anymore.

_This is just like a beast, preying on me, aiming for my heart, eating it slowly, enjoying everything of me…_

He kisses my cheek as he smirks like an idiot.

''You're ready adorable… I knew that making you frustrated would make you go all crazy with love.''

When I'm about to criticize and complain, Usagi-san quickly stops and places a kiss on my lips. This kiss is not forced, passionate or lewd…it's just not tender either.  
It's sneaky, snickering and filled with his love; such a pure honest kiss that almost makes me faint. It's long, breathtaking, slightly demanding and fulfilling. That's his love for me.

When he lets go of me, I am totally speechless. Usagi-san only smiles at me, teasingly but lovingly.

_'__'Misaki, I love you too.''_

When he says this I am, literally, blinded by his love. I blush fiercely, the blood rushing into my head and once again I feel unbearably embarrassed. He's still giggling but abruptly ass kindness and love is replaced by such a gluttonous _lust._

Like a cold winter storm, he jumps up and rushes into our room, carrying my numb body like a princess. I cannot complain, I want this as much as he does…  
I'm still slightly stunned, dizzy and all hot for him when he throws me on the clean mattress.  
When he starts approaching me, slowly creeping to me, eyes shining as the beast comes to devour its prey, I finally come to myself.

''U-usagi-san, wait! Let's not hurry this! Let me prepare myself firs-''

''What are you blabbering, Misaki?'' He asks calmly, his lust betraying his composed expression.

He presses my weak body against the bed with his body and licks his lips.

''_**Do not talk back so rousingly when I am about to make sweet love to you until you pass out.''**_

Yeah, I cannot escape or complain. The beast is hungry, and I cannot help but desire him.

_I am probably going to be eaten by the enticing beast till I melt completely…_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Rain: Usagi-san, you are indeed BEASTLY! Damn, I needed to take some breaks because I started laughing at him! Misaki is always so easy to trick^^  
The next chapter will be the last chapter, unfortunately...but it will be the long-waited SMUT! I really want to make it as good as I can, so please give me time, ok^^  
**

**And oh, I totally forgot! What do you think? What's inside that box? ;) I'd love to hear your wishes/opinions about it (it includes the next chapter, of course!)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND READINGS, IT HAS MADE ME SO HAPPY!**

**see you!**


	3. Satisfaction

**Rain: Hello everybody! This is the last chapter and as I promised: smut^^ I hope you can enjoy this chapter at its fullest!  
**

**Warnings: HARD YAOI(BOYXBOY) **

* * *

_**3: Satisfaction**_

If I have ever said that my throat hurts because of too much screaming, I must have been lying. There can be nothing compared to _this._

''_Ngh! Ah! Usagi-san, stop__…Ahhh!''_

The countless, numerous screaming continues. Loud, clear and so hot. I am hot all over. I cannot escape even if I'm not resisting. It's futile, fruitless effort…The beast growls happily when it's devouring the meat of its delicious prey.

The bedroom is awfully bright, all the lights turned on and even the lamp in the night table is on. I am squirming underneath him, moaning obviously myself to death. I cannot stand it; it has been so long since Usagi-san has touched me this much. He is slowly exposing every skin of me, studying every inch by touching, observing, licking…and I'm going crazy.

''P-please…'' I beg him to go lower. Usagi-san has been only licking my chest, my nipples, like he has been trying to make me come only by them. He chuckles sweetly against my skin as he licks.

''Impatient today, aren't you?'' He says as he rouses to kiss me, _hard. _His tongue plunges inside, conquers everything and makes me drown in the sweet taste of him.

Usagi-san licks his lips, looking extremely aroused as he backs away to look at me, bathing in the light. I blush when I meet his stare. It's really like he's eating my body with his ravenous eyes. I can see how his stare sifts all around my body, lowering, till he chuckles again and makes me squeak.

I really cannot take this any longer. I reach for him with my hands and pull him a bit down.

''Usagi-san…'' I gasp his name and look at him, as pleading as I can manage. I want him to devour me right now, right here.

His expression changes into a shocked one, then he melts, quickly turning into deep desire which shows in his lavender eyes. He grunts as I buck my hips against him.

''Misaki!'' My name is like a bittersweet honey on his lips as he says it as he pounces.

He attacks me everywhere, my throat, my collarbone, my chest, my belly, going lower and lower all the time. When he really reaches the right place, I am already burning with yearning.

''Nhhh, there! More!'' I cannot help but arch my back as he rubs me, massages me…It's already too much.

_End of Misaki's POV _

Everything was burning with desire as Usagi-san continued to jerk his lovely angel off. While Misaki was drowning in his sweet ecstasy, the rabbit man could only stare at his lover. It was more than the words could describe: his lover was simply beautiful, arousing, enticing, and innocent.  
His brown eyes all messy, eyes tightly shut, cheeks pink and his cute little mouth open, gasping.

Usagi-san sighed, pleased.

''If I could, I would probably keep staring at you forever.'' He whispered.

Misaki opened his desire-filled eyes which suddenly exploded by one, deep emotion: _love._

''Usagi-san…AH!'' The love was definitely real but now wasn't the time to be tender.

**Now was the time to be ravenous, hungry.**

Usagi-san giggled as he suddenly pulled the moaning boy to sit on his lap. Misaki panted and intertwined his hands around the strong neck of his lover, his arousal painfully aching between his legs.

''What…Why?'' The boy moaned his aching clearly hearable in his voice as he trembled. The rabbit man laughed and kissed Misaki's sweaty neck.

''Just wondering…since you have been such a good boy throughout the whole week…''

Misaki swallowed loudly at those words.

''…Should I reward you?''

There was something sneaky in his voice which made the smaller male tremble. He had not noticed, but while his rabbit has carried him to their room, he had also brought something with him.

Misaki shivered when he turned his head to look at the familiar box lying right next to them.

Usagi grinned when he saw the worry in his lover's eyes.

''You were wondering what's inside the box, weren't you, Misaki?'' It wasn't a question, it was a simple fact and now the poor brunette knew that he _didn't _want to know what was inside the bow.

When Usagi quickly reached and pulled the box closer, Misaki felt like running away.

''I probably don't need to tell you, but the project I'm going through right now is a new BL novel and I decided to order something in order to do some _research_…'' His voice is dripping of amusement as he watches Misaki's horrified expression.

''_Oh God no…Don't, don't open it…''_

Misaki swore his heart stopped. When Usagi opened the bow and pulled one, _thick, _vibrator out of the box and held it in front of Misaki's face, the boy blushed deeply.

''Do you know what these are used for, Misaki?'' Usagi's voice was low, teasing and filled with desire as he stared at his lover's shocked but excited expression. Misaki couldn't hide it from him: Usagi could feel how Misaki's heartbeat suddenly increased. The boy was really excited by the toys.

''I…Of course I know bu-Nahhh!'' Misaki threw his head back as the rubber head of the vibrator slowly touched his left nipple. Usagi-san watched his expression as he continued to rub the head on Misaki's nipple.

''Oh, so you know. And judging by your reaction, you're more than _eager _to test it out…'' Usagi-san teased and slowly rubbed the erected nipple.

This wasn't a child's play here. Misaki realized that he was going to get banged, _hard. _He had no escape from the grip of his beast…and there was also this feeling, a lingering one, that didn't want him to escape at all.

''U-usagi-san…You wouldn't…'' He muttered, trying not to look at the object or the smirking man holding him. He was blushing, feeling sinfully excited by the toy.

''Misakiii, I know you would _love _to try these out.'' The bigger male snickered and poked Misaki's cheek with the vibrator. Suddenly the man started to _push _the object towards Misaki's mouth.

When the brunette noticed what Usagi-san was trying to do, he started turning his head away.

''What are you doing? N-no!'' Misaki groaned and tried to get away.

Abruptly Usagi-san grabbed Misaki's jaw and forced him to face him. His eyes burned dangerously.

''_Open up.''_

That was a clear order and when the rabbit man said it with suck a demand in his voice, Misaki couldn't help but to tremble and obey.

''Nghh…'' When the object was pushed inside Misaki's wet mouth, the boy stubbornly shut his eyes tight. This only aroused Usagi-san more as he watched his beloved swallow the purple thing, a cute blush dancing on his cheeks.

''Now, make it wet.'' He whispered, fascinated by Misaki's aroused face. He cannot help but feel utterly aroused, like he's gonna come just by watching his cute lover lick the vibrator with such a lewd expression on his face.

''Usagi…Ann…'' Misaki couldn't speak well but he begged with his eyes instead. He was nearly bursting, his painfully erected rod throbbing between his legs, begging to be released.

Usagi chuckled at the sight.

''You really look like you cannot hold it anymore.''

He pulled the thick vibrator, now dripping wet, out of his lover's mouth and pushed Misaki down on the bed. The small boy was now shivering when he was turned around, on fours, his hips in the air…Misaki couldn't help but whimper when a slightly warm and sticky object was pushed near his rear.

''How does it feel? Good?'' Usagi's voice was now rough and low, filled with such a desire that made Misaki tremble. He gasped when the wet tip rubbed his entrance slowly, sneakily poking it, demanding for opening.

''Nn,..Usagi…C-can't anymore…'' Misaki whispered and managed to turn his head to face his lover. He couldn't help it; it had been too long since he had felt this unsatisfied. He needed to release; the itch was making him co crazy!

Usagi's expression faltered, smoothed by the pain in Misaki's voice. He kissed his beloved lovingly and started pushing in.

''Relax, Misaki.'' He purred as the object slowly slid in the hot cavern.

Misaki couldn't speak nor moan; he has shut his eyes and opened his mouth in the silent scream. It felt so strange when something unfamiliar conquered his ass, filled it to the hilt. He couldn't yet decide whenever it felt good or just odd.

''Misaki, are you okay?'' Usagi asked, slightly worried. His uke was cutely flushed all over, even his earlobes pink, but he was trembling quite lot.

''Ahh…It…it feels so strange.'' Misaki managed to rasp. After getting used to the feeling, he slowly started feeling kinda numbing pleasure which still wasn't enough. It just felt like, he wanted more.

When the trembling ceased, Usagi kissed the sweaty back of his lover and murmured those sweet words: ''I'm gonna move it gently.'' making Misaki gasp as the warm breath entered his ear. He slightly nodded and braced himself.

'''_Nyah! AHH!'' _Misaki's back arched abruptly, his eyes almost shot out of his head as the vibrator was turned on and moved slowly in and out of his ass.

It was a new, exciting feeling he had never experienced before. He couldn't think straight as his rear was pounded by the thick, vibrating object that send thousands of shivers through his spine straight to his head.

''Nah! Ah! C-can't, don't!'' Misaki was slightly shocked by the unfamiliar feeling that attacked him, so he was scared. The pleasure he felt was nothing compared to the heat he shared with Usagi-san, but strange enough, it was making him cry out.

Usagi chuckled when he noticed that the 'don't' his lover was saying didn't mean it at all.

''But, Misaki, I can see you're greatly enjoying this. See?'' The rabbit man said and pushed the object slightly harsher than a second ago earning a sweet scream from his sweet lover.

Misaki was seeing stars; his every sense was on fire. His ass was so hot he felt like lifting into a flame. The endless moaning were uncontrollably spilling out of his mouth as he was fucked by the vibrator.

In no time he noticed a sweet swelling in his gut. He would soon reach his climax.

''U-usagi…I'm…Ahh! I'm gonna come soon!'' Misaki merely screamed his lungs out. He wouldn't be able to hold it any longer.

Usagi smiled, more like grinned, and lowered himself down to kiss Misaki's neck.

''Then, come for me. Show me everything.''

''_Misaki…''_

When Misaki heard his lover call him so rousingly by his name, he just couldn't take it any longer.

''_AAHN!''_

For many breathtaking seconds Misaki was only able to see white. His cock trembled and shot a marvelous amount of thick cum onto the white sheets and his chest. It seemed to continue such a long time before he was able to relax and collapse onto the dirty bed.

When Misaki was still recovering from the climax, Usagi gently pulled the wet vibrator out of the gaping hole. He was so hard his dick had turned slightly purple.

''Misaki…'' Usagi-san whispered his name again as he kissed Misaki's back, his neck, his cheek, his hair…Lifting a new flame inside his lover's heart.

Misaki was exhausted but not nearly satisfied. He still wanted, needed and longed to feel his lover's burning heat inside him. He smiled sweetly when he turned around to face his rabbit.

Misaki reached Usagi-san and pulled the surprised man into such a passionate kiss, like they had ever kissed before. The demanding tongue devoured Usagi-san's mouth, sending pleasurable shivers through him. The rabbit man groaned before claiming the control over the kiss, kissing Misaki hard and needing.

When they finally parted, Misaki was all breathless, hard yet again and hungry for more. The moment their eyes met, he felt such a deep emotion bursting out of him. Misaki felt like that moment he could just open his heart and show Usagi-san just how much he loved him.

Misaki kissed the palm of Usagi's hand and looked at him, a teasing spark in his eyes.

''Let's continue, _Akihiko-san.'' _Misaki whispered.

He chuckled when his lover froze, unable to understand the words his Misaki just said. Then Usagi melted, and smiled so sweetly Misaki swore his heart just skipped a beat.

Usagi-san hugged his lover and buried his face into Misaki's shoulder.

''_**Misaki, I love you. So much.''**_

There were now two beasts, growling hungry, searching for each other ravenously. They kissed, bit and licked each other, joining into one. There was no tenderness in their sex as they fucked, only raw desire and passion.

When Misaki finally let Usagi inside him, they both united. The thrusting started roughly, Usagi pounding against the tightening entrance, fucking the boy like there was no other time ever coming, like it was the last time. Misaki could not speak or he just didn't want to. He was clinging onto the body that fucked him, moaning for more. He felt like he could just melt into Usagi, to really become one with him. It just excited them both even more.

''Mmm…Misaki…Call my name one more time…'' Usagi groaned while his cock once again filled Misaki's ass. The man felt like he couldn't take it anymore. Misaki was so _tight _around him, clenching and squeezing him all the time he moved, like he didn't want to let go at all.

Misaki then opened his eyes and reached his neck. Even through his harsh pleasure, he was able to hear his lover's voice and claim it as he opened his mouth to call his lover.

''_Akihiko.''_

The two beasts groaned, sought for each other and released the aching, burning need into each other. It was definitely the best feeling they had ever felt.

When Usagi came he whispered Misaki's name like a chant before filling Misaki with his hot cum. There were no more sounds; not even any more moaning as the smaller male also reached his silent climax, coming to his own hand as he felt Usagi fill his ass.

They lay there, in complete silence. Their hearts beat as one, their breathing mixing as one.  
They didn't need anything else, just that feeling of joining together. That moment seemed to last forever when Usagi finally moved to pull himself out earning a disappointed whimper from Misaki.

The rabbit man chuckled tiredly as he pulled Misaki close to him, into a squeezing embrace, telling him that he wouldn't ever let go.

Misaki opened his eyes as he laid his head on the warm chest of his bunny.

''Usagi-san…Do you still love me?'' He asked, half-joking half-serious.

Usagi-san was silent for a moment before he lifted Misaki up and kissed both his cheek, his nose, his forehead and last, before kissing his lips, he whispered:

''**I do. Even after all the tenderness in me disappears.''**

''So probably after forever.'' He added and showed his rare, genuine smile.

Misaki also smiled, looking rather pleasant, he lay back to Usagi's side. An idea hit his tired head but he still managed to say it before he fell into a deep sleep.

''_So, Akihiko, when is my turn to make you scream?''_

Akihiko stirred beside him, looking at Misaki's sleeping, satisfied face. Then he grinned:

''Well…When that time comes, I hope you are well prepared, _Misaki.''_

He laughed by himself when he tugged them both comfortably in the bed and kissed his Misaki last time before sliding into a dream filled with colorful love.

''_Good night, my Tender Love__.__'__'_

_**-**__**End-**_

* * *

**Rain: Jeezus, I finally finished it. I was really surprised when almost _everyone _wanted me to use sex toys o.O I hope I didn't ruin the chapter by too-much-smut again xD The only thing bothering me was the end, I hope it wasn't too rushed...  
**

**BUT! There is a hint to my next Junjou fic at the end, hope you noticed it XDDD it's as a bonus or something...**

**Anyway, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I was really happy to read your reviews and notice that people actually liked this fic!**

**THANKS AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
